The invention relates to an enclosure assembly for a connector, comprising an enclosure, the enclosure having a connector volume configured to receive the connector and an opening at least at a rearward end, a strain relief element being adapted to receive a cable, the strain relief element being provided with a relief portion at one end, the relief portion being configured to support the cable elastically, and with a fastening portion, the fastening portion in a mounted state being arranged at least partially within the opening and affixing the strain relief element to the enclosure.
Further, the invention relates to a strain relief element for an enclosure assembly, comprising a relief portion at one end, the relief portion being configured to support the cable elastically, and with a fastening portion, the fastening portion adapted to be arranged at least partially within an opening of an enclosure and to affix the strain relief element to the enclosure.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for sealing a connector assembly by an enclosure assembly, the method including the steps of dismantling at least one end of a cable, applying a strain relief element to the end and sliding an enclosure onto the cable into a forward position.
From the prior art, enclosures of the type mentioned above are used as connector plugs or connector adaptors, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,214 B1. The shown enclosure has an outer body and an inner body wherein the inner body is configured as a plug body and the outer body as a shell which has a bayonet-style locking section. The enclosure has a strain relief which is mounted on the enclosure by a screw thread.
A further enclosure of the type mentioned above is described in the unpublished patent application EP 09012270.6. The full content of this application is herein incorporated as reference.
A problem which arises in the known enclosure assemblies for connectors is that external forces acting on a connector cable which is connected to the connector received by the enclosure can cause the cable to slip out of the enclosure and thus the connectors to disconnect or the cables to become loose.
Thus, a problem to be solved is how to create an enclosure of the type mentioned above which is easy to mount and assures a reliable anchorage of the cable within the enclosure.